


From the Diary of a Shipper on Deck

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mostly Gen, Shipper on Deck, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short Ed-focused drabble. Ed writes in his diary, talking out loud, unknowingly narrating what he writes to his friends, spilling a few things they'd rather the other one didn't know. Double Dee and Eddy are in denial. Ed loves his pals.





	From the Diary of a Shipper on Deck

Dear Diary, it’s me, Ed. But you can call me Ed or Lumpy or Monibrow or Big Ed.

Sarah has a bunch of diaries and an hour ago she threw you at me. You were empty so I thought I’d fill you with my thoughts.

Hold on, Eddy’s laughing, I’ll be right back.

I’m back! Eddy told not to worry about it and to continue writing. I don’t know why his snickering or why Double Dee looks so exasperated or why he’s telling me not to speak while I write.

Now they’re fighting. Don’t worry it’s not like that really scary fight they had a couple of summers ago, it’s just them being cute and bickering like an old married couple.

Eddy and Double Dee are my best pals. They even have the same name as me, well sorta. Double Dee is actually Eddward and Eddy’s name is Edmund like the kid from Narnia.

Double Dee is super smart and he likes to clean everything. He sometimes fusses over me when I get dirty. When I first met him, I was confused by his big words and I thought he didn’t like my stink. But Eddy told me that Double Dee was special…

Eddy has just informed me that was not what he said and now he’s all red. He’s a cute little dickens when he’s embarrassed. Double Dee’s smile is really wide right now.

 

Eddy was my first friend. When he met me, Sarah had thrown her baby rattle at me unlike today she threw it at me because I was annoying her not because I was in her room like she told me not to be.

Anyway, I went looking for the rattle and Eddy helped me find it for a quarter. After we found it, Eddy told me that I was a good big brother and asked me if I wanted to play tag. It was fun.

Double Dee thinks that was the sweetest story he ever heard. Eddy is calling him a sap. Now they’re staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. Now they are denying that they were doing that.

They deny that they like each other a lot but I know better. They’re as subtle as I am about how much I like chickens.

Just the other day Double Dee was telling me how good looking Eddy’s…oh goodie! I gotta go! Double Dee says that he’ll give me buttered toast AND gravy if I stop writing!

 

Now Eddy is flirtatiously asking Double Dee what part of his body he was complimenting. Now they’re yelling at me to shut up. Now they’re getting ready to jump on my bed. Now th—-

 

* * *

 

Dear Diary, it’s Ed again. 

When Double Dee and Eddy get married, I’m gonna read this when I give my best man toast.

Nightie night, don’t let the evil slug monsters eat me tonight.


End file.
